Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Rachel is not sure why she and Quinn aren't friends, but she wants to change that
1. Prologue

So I always have wanted to see a Faberry friendship and this is my way of creating it.

I don't own Glee

Rachel Berry was feeling content, for the first time she felt like she where she needed to be. She in a Glee Club that was actually good thanks to the wonderful direction of one William Schuester, while Rachel had felt at first that Will was trying to destroy her career she now saw that Will was just doing what was best for the club, he knew that she was the best singer in the club but at the same time was right to get others involved, after all there is no I in team, right? Even though New Directions placed 12th at Nationals Rachel felt it was a good step for them. It was their first time there, and yes they definitely could have done more practicing and used less original songs but hey now they knew and would be prepared to kick ass next year. '

Also for the first time in a while Rachel had her boyfriend back, one Finn Hudson. Even though Rachel first said she wanted to get together with Finn because they were both the leads it was really due to the fact that she really liked him. He was different than here sure, but they seemed to fit one another, balance each other out. Sure he may not have been the brightest tool in the shed but he wasn't stupid and really has stepped with his leadership skills since he started Glee. Rachel was sure he could lead the team to another conference championship in football and looked forward to spend their last year in Glee Club together. In a way Rachel was glad that he was with Quinn one last time as it gave them closure and made Finn realize that Rachel was the one for him. Plus her dads really seemed to take a shine to Finn which was important to her because to Rachel nobody's opinion mattered more.

The last thing that Rachel was grateful for was friends; she finally was forming some real friendships here at William McKinley High. She and Kurt had finally put aside their differences and were friends. Rachel also was becoming closer with Artie, Tina, and Mercedes and it seemed that even Brittany was nice to her, but then again Brittany was nice to everyone. Rachel knew she and Santana would never be friends but hoped that they could be friendlier to one another. However there was one more person that Rachel wanted to be friends with and was not, and that would be one Quinn Fabray. She always felt that she and Quinn could be good friend both had strong driven personalities and both were going places. She wasn't sure why Quinn was so down on herself last year when she said she would be stuck in Lima, she was sure Quinn would make it out. Plus she felt that Quinn really didn't have a reason to hate her. So Rachel Berry, once again had a plan, it was time to get Quinn Fabray to be her friend.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: So I was wondering is there a preference for a friendship right away or over time?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So I guess we approach this as a moderate kind of pace

I don't own Glee

Later that day Rachel approached Quinn at her locker fully planning to win Quinn over as a friend.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said with a smile

"What do you want man-hands?" Quinn replied with a sneer

"Oh Quinn you know my hands are not manly, here have a look" Rachel said as she put her hands in Quinn's face.

Quinn just glared at Rachel and Rachel felt that she should get on with her speech. She told Quinn that she thought that they should be friends. She told Quinn she felt that both of them were strong women who if they were friends could really run this school. She felt that Quinn could be a strong second in command in Glee club, and she felt that there was no real reason for them to hate each other.

"Have you forgotten about Finn?" Quinn asked

"Oh Quinn we all know you were only with Finn for popularity reasons and there was never anything real between the two of you. Still I am sort of glad the two of you gave it another go last spring." Rachel replied

"Say what now" Quinn asked

"Well first of all I think you and Finn needed some real closure, you relationship ended so abruptly last year, this way it was allowed to run its natural course. In addition Finn realized that you and he were not meant to be together but rather he and I were. So it worked out well in the end, given that you two weren't that attached and that whole drama is behind us I think we should be friends." Rachel told her

"Yeah I still don't think so" Quinn replied

"Ok fine how bout we catch a movie and see if we work as friends?" Rachel asked

"So you can molest me in a dark theater, no way" Quinn said with a sneer

"Oh Quinn don't be silly I am straight and so are you, but if the movie idea doesn't work how bout we go to the mall, I'm sure you would love to help me modify my wardrobe. Rachel said.

"If I say yes will you move on?" Quinn asked

Rachel nodded her head and both girls agreed to go to the mall after school on Friday. Rachel bounced off happy while Quinn questioned what she had done. 


End file.
